This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The objective of this study is to quantify optical properties and chromophore concentrations for pre and post treatment skin and adjacent normal skin (in-vivo). Furthermore, in select cases, we will repeatedly perform measurements to record changes in post treatment skin and adjacent normal skin over a period of several weeks. Ultimately we are interested in developing a detailed understanding of the response of skin to therapy with the objective of optimizing therapy. Furthermore we will compare results obtained with SS-FDPM to those arrived at using Modulated Imaging in order to objectively assess the strengths and weaknesses of each technique.